Stantler Starter
by Eogrus
Summary: Our heroine Janna begins her Pokémon journey, but she picks an unusual starter.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for Janna. It was her tenth birthday, and it was time for her to become a Pokémon trainer. She packed her things and left her house, and kissed her mother goodbye. She walked down the road to the lab, where Professor Oak was waiting.

"Good morning Janna" he said wisely, "Ready to pick your starter?"

"Yes sir!" said Janna militarily, she knew that civic duty and order were the best way to serve a fulfilling life.

So she followed the Professor Okido to his starter room. There there were three poke balls.

"Choose one but very carefully. It will be your companion for life."

Janna thought a bit, but none of the options seemed good. They just didn't connect with her. Oak then clicked a button a showed a fourth pokeball with a Pikachu inside, but there was no spark there either. She sighed, and looked at the window. Los of Pokemon were playing outside, so lively and vibrant.

Janna noticed a brown spot in the middle of the bushes, and to her wonder it turned out to be a wonderful Pokemon, that looked like a moose but with a beak. It looked back at her, and she smiled, pointing at it.

"There, I want that one!" she said happily, she finally knew which one would be her partner.

"T-that one?" said Professor Yukinari confusedly.

"Yes! She's amazing!"

A okedex Rotom then came out to her.

"Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon, even though it doesn't look like a bighorn sheep. Stantler's magnificent antlers were once traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction."

"Aw, that's so said" cried Janna, "Come here, I will be your friend and protect you!"

The Stantler got very happy, no one had chosen it before. The deer-like Pokémon walked up to Janna and nuzzled, and they hugged. But not everyone was happy.

"Y-you can't have a Stantler as a starter!" sad Professor Oaks sweating nervously, "It's against the rules!"

"Screw the rules, I found my calling!" said Janna righteously.

Professor Oak got very mad.

"You will obey the law!" he shouted evilly.

He then zipped out his pants and revealed his hideous tumorous greasy erection. Janna couldn't believe it, he wanted to RAPE her!

But thankfully Stantler (AN: it's a girl) thought ahead and casted Hypnosis. Professor Okido got hypnotized and grabbed a knife and stabbed his cock, cutting himself up. Then he castrated himself before slitting his own throat, dying for good.

"Oh Stantler you saved me!" said Janna happily.

Stantler nuzzled her in return, happy to have saved her trainer. Janna then took a belt full of empty pokeballs that was lying around, and got on Stantler's back.

"Now we begin our adventure!" she said gloriously.

And so Janna and her new friend rode into the sunset, eagerly beginning their journey.


	2. Crapter 2: The Absolution Of Despair

Janna and her Stantler go to heal their Pokemon, but evil men to RAPE her. What is she 2 do!?

Janna and her Stantler had a god start, they caught several Pokemon and leveled them up. But the battles were gruesome and they got injured, so she decided 2 go 2 the Pokemont Center. It was a busy and crowded place, but they could find the stand in no time.

"Good evening, how many I help you?" said Nurse Joy, drinking some beer from a bottle.

"Hello, I would like to heal these Pok-" said Janna but she was interrupted.

"Why, hello there babe" said an evil midget boy with lightning bolts in his cheeks, "I could help but notice your virginal uterus."

"Ash, stop looking at that tramp" Misty rolled her eyes, she was very ugly with ratty make-up and pregnant and full of abcesses from whoring herself too much, "Her tits are not even that big anyways and her pussy smells bad."

"YOUR pussy smells like an elephant's intestine" moaned Brock, "No no no, this one is fine! I don't even care about raing you anymore Nurse Joy."

"Kay" said Nurse Joy, then she broke the battle and stabbed him in the balls with the cutting glass, chiseling out his whiteish fungus-infected testicles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU CRAZY BITCH WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" but before Nurse Joy could answer he dropped dead, his soul falling to the deepest pit of karmic gay rape.

"Good, now that bitch is mine!" Ash roared, "Pikachu, rape her ass so I can rape her pussy!"

Pikachu licked his rodent teeth meanly and jumped, but Stantler used her solar beam to fry him into subatomic particles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY WINGMAN BITCH YOU WILL DIE!" whined Ash teardely, before he walked away.

"Stay away from my man!" snooted Misty snotly, "You're not even that pretty anyways you're such a slut."

"Misty, we girls should be fighting together, not against each other" Janna said wisely.

"Yeah, the patriarchy makes women compete with each other, but that's how we're really are NOT" Norse Joy said, typing a lawsuit against Wikipedia.

"So what, you're a bunch of political LESBOS!?" Misty mocked crudely, "Sayonara bull dykes."

But just as she opened the door her waters broke! Her belly tore itself in two, and out of it exploded a human-Electrode hybrid, full of pulsing white veiny flesh with a purple underside. It looked at its terrified mother with grotesque, yellow sclera eyes and it raped her before eating her corpse.

To be continued...? 


End file.
